Feliz Cumpleaños
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Existen personas que se merecen un gran abrazo de cumpleaños. Con una silla. Y en la cara. Para empezar, eso ni siquiera sería un abrazo.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Regalo y petición de **** 7.**

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Las razones por las que Kushina entraba y salía muy a menudo de la dirección de la escuela no eran un misterio para nadie. Usualmente era porque le ponía miel de maple a las sillas de sus compañeros, les rayaba la cara o, en el peor de los casos, explotaba los baños del colegio. Por otra parte, Kushina también se metía con los profesores. Ella no discriminaba en cuanto a objetivos de sus bromas. Lo que sí era un misterio, era por qué la mantenían todavía en la escuela. En cualquier colegio normal, Kushina hubiera sido expulsada desde la primera vez que ató al profesor Jiraiya a su silla, pero como su colegio era gobernado por la gran Tsunade, las cosas no eran normales tampoco entre el personal docente. A menos que se contara como normal beber en el trabajo y apostar en juegos de azar contra sus alumnos.

Sin embargo, estando Tsunade sobria esta vez que Kushina asistía a la dirección, su castigo fue más allá que una carta de disculpas, una plana de su nombre y limpiar con un cepillo de zapatero el caos que había desatado. Ahora, Tsunade estaba seria y le mandó a hacer todo eso, más un plus:

—Quedas suspendida por una semana, Kushina. Ni se te ocurra pisar la escuela hasta el próximo miércoles.

Kushina abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua. ¿Cómo que suspendida? ¡No podían suspenderla! Bueno, sí podían, pero ¡NO! Eso esa injusto. Inhumano.

—Tía Tsunade —apeló Kushina a los lazos familiares para que le revocaran el castigo—. ¡No puedes hacerme esto, 'ttebane!

—Sí que puedo. Y lo haré.

Y lo hizo. Kushina fue obligada a mantenerse lejos de la escuela durante toda una semana. Una horrible, terrible tortura. O sea, a Kushina no le gustaba la escuela en sí. De hecho, estaría a punto de suspender el año si no fuera buenísima en eso de estudiar veinticuatro horas antes de los exámenes. Sin embargo, la escuela era el mejor lugar para gastar bromas a gran escala y... bueno, ahí estaba Minato. Su inocente y algo mojigato novio. Si había algo que le molestaba a Kushina más que verse imposibilitada a realizar las múltiples bromas que se cocinaban en su cerebro malvado, era no ver a Minato. Aunque sonara cursi y provocara arcadas, Minato era lo mejor que tenía Kushina en su vida y la perspectiva de alejarse de él y dejarle a merced de...

—Zorras —masculló la pelirroja el día en que regresó al colegio., achicando los ojos al ver a un grupo de chicas rodear a su novio

Ella sabía que pasaría eso. Esas lagartas siempre esperaban el momento justo para meterse entre Minato y ella. Seguro habían disfrutado mucho durante su ausencia. Ash, ¿por qué Minato tenía que ser tan popular? Cierto, era listo, guapo, inteligente, amable, agradable, con buen sentido del humor y muchas cosas más, pero no era un chico malo. Y normalmente los chicos malos se llevan a las chicas, ¿no? ¿No? ¡¿NO?!

Pues no en su escuela. Allá los chicos 'malos' como Fugaku Uchiha era los lerdos ignorados por las mujeres (aunque el caso de Fugaku podría también ser porque las chicas temían la ira de Mikoto), y los chicos 'buenos' eran quienes se llevaban los manjares a la boca. Pero, eso sí, Minato sólo tenía permitido probar de ningún platillo que no fuera ella.

Cielos, eso había sonado tan... sexual.

De cualquier manera, esas tipejas seguro se estaban fumando una droga de la corriente si creían que ella cedería el paso a alguna. ¡Ja! Por algo era Kushina Uzumaki, joder.

—Muévanse 'ttebane.

En automático, todas las chicas le abrieron el paso. Así era exactamente como debían ser las cosas. Pero, ¡oh!, ¿qué era eso que veía allí? Una arpía había tenido la estupidez suficiente de no apartar las manos de su hombre.

—Hola, Kushina —dijo la manos largas en tono zalamero. Tono que no le agradó ni un ápice a Uzumaki—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Minato estaba a punto de felicitarme y darme mi abrazo.

La mirada de Kushina se desvió de Manos Largas hacia su novio, quien sonreía avergonzado. Minato era demasiado caballeroso como para decir algo malo de la chica que claramente se aprovechaba de él, incluso cuando él estaba incómodo. A veces esos buenos modales exasperaban a Kushina, pero bueno, ella tenía maneras de resolver los problemas. Eso sí, no todas eran pacíficas.

—¿No me digas? ¡Felicidades! Déjame que te dé un abrazo yo primero...

—Oh, no hay necesidad, Kushina...

—No, no. Déjame hacerlo.

—En serio, no necesitas...

—¡Que vengas para acá, carajo!

Haciendo gala de sus fuerza más allá de lo delicado y femenino, Kushina sostuvo un pupitre en el aire con una mano en clara amenaza a la chica que comenzaba a retorcerse de miedo.

Manos Largas sabía que Kushina quería tirarle el mesa-banco a la cara y también sabía que no dudaría en hacerlo. Se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo y no paró hasta alcanzar los patios delanteros de la escuela.

Kushina dirigió su furibunda mirada a Minato, pero al ver su expresión contenta de por fin verla de nuevo en la escuela y con el uniforme puesto le borró a la pelirroja todas las ganas de comenzar una discusión.

—¡Minato!

Uzumaki se abalanzó a abrazar a su novio, más feliz de lo que había estado en días. Ahora que estaban juntos otra vez… ¡a ver si a esas ofrecidas se les ocurría otra vez tocar lo que no les pertenecía!

* * *

**Admito que la ejecución de esta idea es horrible, pero la edité 3 veces y no salía como quería D': espero sepan perdonarme u-u**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
